utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Friends
Click the My Home Social Center button to open your Home tab, then click the Friends tab. Here you can maintain your friends on the Social Center. It is also possible to do some of these features in the in-game Friends List panel. There are currently two different friends lists on the Social Center, one is the BETA list and the classic friendslist pay attention to use the correct one for the edits you would like to make to your Friends list. Your Friends tab comprises a set of five sub-tabs: * Friends List (BETA) * Friends List * Friends Requests * Pending Requests * Ignore List These sub-tabs are described below. __TOC__ Friends List (BETA) This is one of the two Social Center friends list interfaces, which is a bit more stylized compared to the classic old Friends list. It also allows for the making of folders to manage your friends in, this latter function is exclusive to the beta version of the friends list. The biggest problem with this list the ordering of friends, clicking the green arrow up and down places the person you click to the bottom or top of the list. Moving people into folders has also been found very difficult. This interface needs some further development in the future. It is recommended to use the older friend list for ordering of friends for the time being. The advantage when the interface here works is that it does not require the friends list to reload. Friends List This is the older Friends list, and you can arrange your friends list here very precise. The and will move a friend up or down one spot, while the and will move them to the top or bottom of the list. Meaning not just the page but the actual complete list. Ordering can be useful because this is the way they are displayed on your profile and on the home page friend widget. Use the radio buttons to move the friend to a specific spot, entering a number that exceeds the number of friends, simply moves this friend to the bottom and entering 0 will not move the friend at all. The biggest downside of this old Friends list is that every change made to the list, reloads the page. This can be very frustrating on slower connection. Friends Requests Here is a list of people who like to be friends with you. These pending friendship can come from one of two sources. Either friend request you missed in world, or clicked them to later and the second source is from those who found your profile and send you a friends request, which cost them a ® 0.10 fee. On this page you can decide to either leave these pending request or take a number of actions. Pending Requests This lists the people you have requested to be friends and who have not yet taken the actions described in the previous section. You can withdraw a pending friendship from here yourself. Ignore List This keeps the list of people you are ignoring. This is the best method when you do not want to interact with a particular user. If you are unable to block a specific person ingame, you can enter their name on this page and ignore them from here. If you are ingame when doing that via this list you '''must '''relog in order to see the changes take effect. It is also possible to unignore people from this list, that you do not longer want to ignore, or have ignored by accident. Note that support will never give information about ignores and who might have ignored who. Category:Social Center